chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tentacle
Neron's Tentacle, referred to during battle simply as Tentacle is a boss in Chaos Rings II. It is seemingly a manifestation of Neron's power. It is fought at Zenith Bound. Background Due to the weakening of Neron's seal, this tentacle occasionally appears to impede the Rite of Resealing. It first appeared in one of the first rites, and has apparently appeared in every rite since. The tentacle's full abilities are not shown as it only has one scripted appearance in the game (as well as one entirely optional appearance). However, it has the same moves as Neron and is powerful enough to reach The All-Seeing Eye in Earth's atmosphere, implying that it is extremely powerful, as well as extremely large. Battle There is only one scripted battle with this creature, as well as an optional battle as one one of Piu-Piu's P.U.B. requests. Scripted Battle The first battle is scripted, with the Tentacle at Lvl. 25, as well as all of Neron's moves. No matter how powerful the player is, they cannot defeat the Tentacle because after two rounds it will use Forced Regeneration and remove all the damage the player could possibly have done during that time. The battle will then end, and the Tentacle retreats. Optional Battle This battle is available after fulfilling several of Piu-Piu's P.U.B. requests and is the only time the player can actually defeat the Tentacle. Although the Tentacle seems impossible to beat at Lvl. 85, if the player has beaten the game once and has gotten over Lvl. 50, and has obtained Lessica's Ophan, the Tentacle has a massive weakness that can be exploited. Strategy For this strategy to work, the player must have beaten the game once and achieved the True Good Ending, and received Ophan Lessica. They must also have a large number of Gateau Chocolates or other potent healing items and several Vin Brulee or Vin Brulee (VDQS) items. The player is free to choose a partner, but Araki is recommended due to having large Attack statistic, as well as the same Elemental characteristic as Lessica's Sopia. The player must equip Lessica's Sopia to Darwin, and both characters should be over Lvl. 50. Obviously, Darwin must be one of the two player characters for this strategy. 1.First, the player simply has to keep both characters alive long enough to charge up the Charge Gauge and use Ophan Lessica. This is more difficult than it sounds because all of the Tentacle's attacks are very powerful and some will affect both characters, even if you are using Solo moves. Until your Charge Gauge builds up, use solo attacks to decrease the odds of him hitting both characters at once. It's best to just heal for several rounds because his attacks are powerful enough to take you out within three turns and will just build the Charge Gauge on their own, as he attacks twice every turn. He has the Life Trickle skill and will regain 1000 HP every round, so avoid attacking him when you could be healing. You may attach an element to him to put him at a disadvantage, as he has no Elemental attacks whatsoever. Be aware that he can Seal, Poison and Blind both your characters simultaneously with his move Megido's Blessing, however. He can also use Subjugation (physical attack), Diabolus (magical attack, affects both characters) and Demon Shot (magical attack, one character. He does not use Forced Regeneration anymore, so don't worry about him healing massively. 2. Once the Charge Gauge is filled, check both characters can withstand the Tentacle's next two moves, then use Ophan Lessica. If both characters cannot survive the next turn, heal them until they can. Once Ophan Lessica has been used, Tentacle will be frozen and unable to heal or attack or four turns, and slightly damaged. Thus, you can simply kill him within 2-3 turns. This strategy works best if you have attached an Element to him to place him at a disadvantage. 3. In order to kill him, you can simply use your normal Attack. Since he's frozen he can neither heal nor retaliate. If you have attached an Element to him that will allow you to do extra damage to him, you can do over 10,000 damage to him with a critical hit. With this much damage, you can kill him within two turns. If you haven't equipped an element to him, do so in the first turn and spend the next three beating him to death with Pair Attacks. If you don't have a high success rate for Critical Hits, use Araki's Freak Hit (if equipped) or Sanctus to damage him heavily. If your characters are strong enough, you can defeat the Tentacle easily after immobilising it. Category:Enemies Category:Chaos Rings II Enemies Category:Boss Enemies